For Love's Sake
by jaredphau
Summary: This is a story of the one who was once Anakin Skywalker. Cold, and Heartless, Vader has only one piece of compassion within him... his love for Padme. Rated PG-13 for suggestive themes, and violence. An A/A fic. STORY COMPLETED! Thanks for the support!
1. Prologue

The Dark Uprising  
Prologue 

            Lightning flashed, a narrow streak across the darkened sky. The wind came, howling like an accursed beast with ravenous spirits. I rose from the ground. The silvery shards of molten steel fell in torrents, dampened my cloak, and worsened my spirits. It seemed as if the earth was competing against my puny self, and that, in itself, had created a mood fouler than all imagination.  
            The roar of hungry ogres could be heard well up in the sky. Thunder. That magnificent yet stubbornly adamant fiend refused to budge from its resting place. There it went again, a roaring tyrant, rumbling deeply in the hollow sky. I stared with glazed eyes, my mind in a rush. The clouds, the swirling formation was coming into place. Soon, the heavens would open, and my time would finally come.  
            Yes! It was at the right moment. I yelled, taunting the very presence of Mother Nature. "I have known your earth to be so full of faults. For my part, I have walked the land, submitting myself into the perilous night. Thus unbraced, as you see, I bare my bosom to the thunderstone. Let your cross blue lightning open, and I shall bear myself in the very aim and flash of it." Following that, there was a flash, and that, was the end.

            The florescent rays radiated the room, my home in Naboo. I rose, astonished at my absurd lateness. Fortunately, I had no duty's calling today. While engaging myself in the morning rituals, a thought suddenly struck me. Frantically, I dashed out into the corridor, and swiftly made my way to the upper floors.  
            "Your Highness, I have arrived." My current condition was much unbecoming of a Jedi; especially one the elders say is destined to be the balance. A Jedi would not be gasping with breathlessness or be late for an assignment.  
            "Jedi Skywalker," The Senator rose from her lavishly adorned seat in front of the dressing table. "You are late."  
            "I am sorry, your Highness."  
            "According to protocol, Skywalker, you are not allowed to call me Highness. That title reserved for the Queen, and the Queen alone."  
            "I am sorry, your Highness." Oops, major blunder.  
            The Senator smiled understandingly. "Take care to ensure such does not happen again."  
            "Yes, my lady."  
            Clasping her hands together, she reverted into her commanding tone. "Now, Jedi Skywalker, I would like to have you accompany me for a very late breakfast."  
            "Finally," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Those high and mighty moods of hers usually lasted for hours. She must be up to something."

            Glancing upwards from the dining table, I stared into the deep brown eyes of the Senator. Even though we were tied by wedding vows, her presence remained intoxicating. One look and I was entrapped. "Jedi Skywalker," the Senator spoke coyly. "Is it possible for you to dine without glaring at me with that menacingly irresistible look?"  
            "My lady, I am afraid that I cannot…"  
            "And why is that so, young Jedi Skywalker?"  
            "In a man's heart there is a secret nerve that responds to the vibrations of beauty."  
            "Why, Jedi Skywalker," she replied. "Is that an insult, or is it flattery?"  
            "My lady, I wouldn't dare."  
            "You had better not."  
            And so, the conversation continued, with Padme Amidala easily overpowering my less fluent self. It remained enjoyable, however, for so long as she was there, life was only beginning. True joy was indeed, found in the people you love.

            Padme. My mind could not cease to see her ethereal beauty. She was like a flower, no, more delicate than any flower. Her face shone with youthful elegance, reminding me of her sweet happiness in the plains of Naboo. She was a rose blossoming in summer's end. She was the uplifting breeze of the evening star. She was the oasis in the maddening sands. She was indeed, more than a flower. She was… my Padme. And I would never let go. 


	2. Chapter 1: Reminiscing

The Dark Uprising by Jared Phau  
Chapter 1: Reminiscing 

Time is slow for those who wait,  
Too swift for those who fear,  
Too long for those who grieve,  
Too short for those who rejoice,  
But for those who love, time is eternity.   
- Henry Van Dyke 

There I stood, an almighty warrior. Lord of the Sith. What was my name? It had left me, a long time ago. Now I had but one name, and one obligation. "My Lord, I have arrived."  
"Welcome, Jedi Skywalker." The Dark Lord rose from his iron wrought throne. "You are late."  
"I am sorry, my Lord." The usual raspy metallic voice emitted from my mechanical throat.  
"Where is the girl?"  
"She is in your chamber, my Lord."  
I could sense the Emperor probing my conscience, or at least, the lack of it. He seemed to recognize my soft spot for the Skywalker children, and he was right. The boy, I was not so concerned about. Luke Skywalker was brash, weak, and had tendencies to wander. He could be dealt with easily. Leia Skywalker, however, was cunning, intelligent, resourceful, and everything else I cherished in Padme. Padme.  
Every night my dreams are filled with visions, thoughts, and nightmares. I would never forget the time when I left her. When I left her alone, crying, and whimpering. When I slapped her rashly, unthinkingly, and imprudently. Why? Was I possessed at that time? No. It was greed, fame, and lust for it that led me to evil. I still fail to comprehend how I could have just left Padme, my Padme, alone.  
I remember the first time we kissed. I was in depression then, but as her lips caressed mine, the sadness and deprivation vanished in a blink. Not that I did blink, for I was too engrossed in staring into her deep brown eyes. Ahh… those eyes. Eyes that spelt love in every sense. Eyes that touched me, and took my heart away. In a blink, in a flash, she was gone.  
"Jedi Skywalker," The Emperor interrupted my delicate fantasies. "I see you have some conceptions in plan. Would you care to share them with me?"  
"I wouldn't dare, my Lord."  
"Oh really, Skywalker…" The Emperor's tone grew menacing, and he slowly began approaching my bended body. "I sense tribulations of love, true deep love, that is forbidden by the dark side!" He retracted his hand, and sent me flying.  
"Darth Vader. Do not perceive that even though you are my right hand servant, you shall be spared punishment. No one survives Emperor Palpatine." With that, he strode out of the room, sending his aura of deathliness around me. A cloud condensed on my mind. The grogginess was overwhelming. I could not survive the cold, unseeing gloom that was the dark side. It was simply overpowering. I could not breathe. I could not live.

The fianchettos of the warm ember lines of light blazed across the room, lighting it up in an aura of splendour. I lay on the copious wonders of a luxurious bed staring at the closed eyes just inches away from me. Her flowing russet hair lay in a heap around my chest. I reached for her under the bedspread, feeling her body in mine. Bringing her into an ardent hug, I smiled, content at the wonders I had.  
"Jedi Skywalker," She had awoken. "Why is it that you seem to adore wrapping me up menacingly in those irresistible arms of yours?"  
"Well, my lady," I replied. "Beauty is an ecstasy; it is as simple as hunger. I cannot really say anything about it. It is like the perfume of a rose, maybe even more."  
"Jedi Skywalker, you have a way with words."  
"Nothing comparable to you, my lady."  
"You seem to tempt me to start things that cannot end."  
"Why not, you're already naked." I laughed.  
"Jedi Skywalker! What a nerve!" Padme rose over me, playfully slapping me.  
After much joyous laughter and humorous antics, both sides settled down. "My lady, may I have the honour of this kiss?"  
Padme smiled. "First tell me something I want to hear."  
"Wow, this is difficult." I scratched my head in mock puzzlement. "Okay, I'll try…" 

_"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date..." _

"You know," Padme leaned in towards me. "A simple I love you would suffice." And as her lips met with mine, we met in an eternal kiss, with eternal bliss.


	3. Chapter 2: Search Your Heart

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all the characters. I own the plot. That is all. Kit McCallum wrote the Poem below "Oh gentle winds." You can find it at www.netpoets.com. It's entitled Seek not my Heart. If there is any problem with putting it up here, then please contact me at jaredphau@yahoo.com

Author's Note: I know I've been jumping through time, and that it makes things confusing, but I'll try to link the two timelines to form a plot. And oh yeah, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

The Dark Uprising  
Chapter II: Search Your Heart

            I rose, still groggy from the night on the floor. That dream, the remembrance of the past that had since left me. I could still remember every detail. Every touch, every kiss. I could still remember Padme. Yet, now, I was no more the kind and gentle Anakin Skywalker of old. I was Darth Vader, Lord of the sith.  
            I strode menacingly into my inner chambers when I saw… the amulet. It had been carved years ago by my alter ego, Anakin Skywalker, for his one and only love, Padme Amidala. I reminisce that day when I had left her in tears and ripped the amulet from her neck. It was like wrenching her heart out of her body. She had died that day, I know. Her heart had died for me.  
            As I gazed into the fine intricacies of that object of affection, my heart splintered into pieces. How could I have left her? How could I? She was the rose blossoming at summer's end. She was the uplifting breeze of the evening star. She was the oasis in the maddening sands. And I said that I would never let go. But I did. And now she's gone.  
            I lay on the bedspread, regretting, and lamenting, for what I did and should never have done. Suddenly, a light soft voice came floating on the wind…

_Oh gentle winds 'neath moonlit skies,  
Didn't you hear my heartfelt cries?  
  
Below the branches, here about,  
Didn't you sense my fear and doubt?  
Side glistening rivers, sparkling streams,  
Didn't you hear my woeful screams?  
  
Upon the meadows, touched with dew,  
Didn't you see my hearts a'skew?  
Beneath the thousand twinkling stars,  
Didn't you feel my jagged scars?  
  
Seek not my mournful heart kind breeze,  
For you'll not find it 'mongst these trees.  
  
It's scattered 'cross the moonlit skies,  
Accompanied by heartfelt sighs.  
It's drifting o're the gentle rain,  
A symbol of my silent pain.  
  
It's buried 'neath the meadow fair,  
Conjoined with all the sorrow there.  
It's lost among the stars this night,  
Too far to ease my quiet fright.  
  
No gentle winds, seek not my heart,  
For simply ... it has torn apart._

            I rose, surprised. "Padme…" My confusion softened the hardened core of my heart, melting it. "Is it you, Padme…" I knew it had to be. I could feel her, that uplifting breeze! "Padme… I need you!" The wind was unheeding, and it slowly drifted away. "Padme, NO! Do not leave me! Padme!"  
            There was a knock on the door. I composed myself, and put on the mask that was Darth Vader. "Who is it?"  
            "My Lord, the Emperor requests your presence." The heartless human voice from the other side of the door told me that it was one of the royal guards. The matter was important. But I did not care. I needed Padme. I needed to seek her, and find her.  
            "Tell the Emperor that I will come soon."  
            "Yes, my Lord." The Guard marched away.  
            I would not see the Emperor. The knowledge of what I would see him do was unbearable. I knew. The sinister Emperor let his mind be read. He wanted to let me see Leia tortured. And I feared. "Let him come," I whispered with dread. "Let him come and kill me." Then unexpectedly, Padme's voice returned…

_Time is slow for those who wait,  
__Too swift for those who fear…_

_Ani, do not wait. Do not fear.  
__Just go._

            "Padme!" I cried. She was there again. Her presence was so strong!  
            _"Ani, do not wait. Search your heart. I will be with you. Go."  
_            I strengthened my resolve. Padme was with me. She still loved me. And so, I would go.


	4. Chapter 3: A Fateful Surprise

The Dark Uprising  
Chapter III: A fateful surprise

            The metallic floor clanked resonantly at my every step. Officers, Stormtroopers, all servants of the empire, they parted before me. To them, I was Lord Vader, the brutal murderer, and all-powerful overlord. The Emperor's right hand man. To many, it was a dream – a desire, perhaps, to serve the Emperor at the side of the throne. They all never knew, however, that the Emperor takes no favourites. All his right-hand menaces had fallen at his own hand. The shrivelled fig that was Palpatine had a fear. He feared death. I knew the one reason why I had survived his torture. My being in the light would bring his end.  


            _Anakin, be ready._ Padme's sweet fulfilling voice numbed my mind. It was time.  
            "My Lord, I have arrived."  
            The Emperor turned to face me, his face etched in a hideous grin. "My faithful servant," he said. "You have served me well."  
            I stared, puzzled at his peculiar behaviour. "I would be nothing without you, my Lord."  
            "That is true, my sith apprentice." What was going on? The Emperor's actions were puzzling.  


            _Be mindful of your thoughts…  
_            Padme? Her sudden interruption cleared my mind, and I began to reach out for the tendrils of the force. With much effort, I gathered the scattered pieces into one great ray. Defences were raised around me, and with what remained of the midichlorians, sealed the room from the outside world. Now, no more royal guards would come to the Emperor's side. Indeed, it was time.  


            The Emperor continued his deceitful ploys, trying hard at his game, the game that had led me to darkness. Yet, this time, he had apprehension about his greatness. This time, he would fall playing games with my mind.  
            "Jedi Skywalker," The Emperor's voice sounded calm, even friendly! But inside, I knew with certainty that he was fearful. "Your actions puzzle me."  
            So do you, my Lord. I rose from my knees, preparing my mind for battle.  
            _Ani, no!_ Padme's voice sounded in what seemed to be alarm. _Ani, this is not the time. You are not ready!  
_            "Padme, if I don't get him now, I never will!" My brashness, as I would recall later, was something to regret. The Emperor stared, perplexed at my sudden outburst to what seemed to be an invisible friend.

            My lightsaber shone, ember coals of red light, as I readied myself to a fighting stance. The Emperor allowed his surprise to slip through his guise, but quickly regained his composure. "So, you have decided to go against me, against everything you hold dear…" The Emperor smiled, cunning written all over his face. "Well, then, I guess it is time for your birthday present…"  
            He reached for the fiery tapestry I had never noticed, and pulled it back, grinning all the way. "Lord Vader," The mocking voice sounded. "I present to you, her royal highness…"  
            "NO!" My shout echoed across the room. I collapsed onto the ground, my defences failing me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw with bitter agony, through chains and blood, Padme Amidala.

Author's Note: Shelter, thanks for the review. To all: I know this isn't the best chapter, but it was the best I could do.


	5. Chapter 4: The End

The Dark Uprising  
Chapter IV: The End  


            Dark clouds descended around me. I could hear the howls of raging demons as they swooped down, falcons for the kill, ready to elicit the spirit out of me. I stumbled, blinded, staggering at the onslaught. Fearing the worst had come; I tumbled downwards into fiery pits of molten fury. Golden threads shone around me, entrancing me, fooling with me. They were the bars of a cage. I was oppressed, subjected, and caught like a rat in the trap. There was no escape, for mountains, treacherous cliffs leaned menacingly overhead, threatening to fall and snuff out the life I held. It was the end.  
            I glanced upwards, eyes full of tears the mask had been unable to conceal. A brilliant red light shone like embers on bitter coal. It was above me. The hum the life-threatening device emitted sounded a warning. A warning I chose to ignore. If Padme were not with me, life would not be worth living. Better a short, happy life than a long, unfulfilling one without my true love. Let the blade come.  
            I remained prone, with my eyes shut. Despondency would end soon. Just let the blade come. It never came. 

            I blinked, then opened my eyes. "Where am I?" My lips parted, revealing my thoughts. The environment around me was… almost surreal. Flowers, grass, trees, it was beautiful. "Where am I?"  
            I got up from my knees, blinking. And then I saw my hands. "I don't believe it…" I shook my head in amazement. My arms, my body, my face, they were healed! There was no mask, no Darth Vader, no more evil! Was it heaven?  
            "No, Anakin Skywalker," The familiar voice froze my insides. The Emperor. "You are in a dream world, Skywalker. Specifically, MY dream world." As he said that, the world changed immediately. And I tumbled onto the ground.  


            Lightning began to flash, a narrow streak across the darkened sky. The wind came, howling like an accursed beast with ravenous spirits. I rose from the ground, my eyes searching, seeking, for the evil nemesis. The silvery shards of molten steel fell in torrents, dampened my cloak, and worsened my spirits. My heart was cold. It seemed as if the whole earth was competing against my puny self, and perhaps, it was.  
            The roar of hungry ogres could be heard well up in the hollow sky. Thunder. That magnificent yet stubbornly adamant beast refused to budge from its resting place. A fiend it was. There it went again! A roaring tyrant, rumbling deeply amongst the heavens. Palpatine. This was all his doing. The clouds came swirling into place. Soon, the heavens would open, and my time would finally come.  
            The moment had arrived. I yelled, taunting the presence of Mother Nature. "I have known your earth to be so full of faults." The monstrous land reacted violently, quaking with tremors roaring on a hilltop. "For mine part, I have walked the land, submitting myself unto the perilous night." Again, the fiends of thunder bellowed, and shards of electricity flashed across the darkened sky. Amidst all the turmoil, I saw… Palpatine.  
            Fearless, I continued. "Thus unbraced, as you see, I bare my bosom to the thunderstone. Let your cross blue lightning open, and I shall bear myself in the very aim and flash of it."  
            Palpatine roared in anger. His howl reverberated throughout the perilous night, forcing the earth to tremble. I smiled knowingly. The answer was sacrifice. The whole embodiment of the force leaned on one scale, and that was the dark side. But sacrifice, true sacrifice without regret would bring a new generation. A new generation… of light.  
            Palpatine raised his arms as I, Jedi Skywalker, shone forth with love everlasting. Soon, I would be with Padme. "Palpatine, you waited, you feared, you grieved, and rejoiced. I loved." Palpatine shook with rage as I said those words. "Palpatine, return to the light. Time will not be with you forever. Mara is waiting for you. She has been waiting for so long." Palpatine collapsed onto his knees, sobbing. 

Time is slow for those who wait,  
Too swift for those who fear,  
Too long for those who grieve,  
Too short for those who rejoice,  
But for those who love, time is eternity. 

Padme… here I come. 

Author's Note: This is the end of my story. It is the longest I have ever written, and the first romance tale I have ever wrote. Sorry to upset you people (if I did), for I'm not really a plot person. Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! I know that I've left a lot of the story uncompleted, like what Padme was doing there, but hey, you'll never know. I might even make a sequel! (Even though I've no idea how this story can have a sequel.)


	6. Epilogue

The Dark Uprising  
Epilogue

            "Padme…"  
            "Anakin?"  
            "Padme… I have come."

            The world materialised in front of my fingers, my touch, and me. It was a quiet place, a silent one. The gardens of Naboo. The River. Memories flashed through me, memories of the times I had before the mask. Before the evil.  
            There was a house. It stood, out of the ordinary, stone in grass cloves. I recognized that building. That familiar doorknob. I reach out, wistfully, for the life that never was. The life that will be.  
            The door opens. An aroma of rich, sweet cuisine moistens the air in the room. A smell of food being cooked. A smell of home. I walk towards the kitchen. Everything is recognizable. This is my place. This is my home. Passing through the wooden doorframe, I see… my Padme.  
            Padme. A rush of feelings, all of them warm. A breeze, no, a gust! I feel love, tenderness, and heartbeats. A swirling river, and its clashing currents, they rush through me. Emotions build up, sinks slowly, and surge again, they uplift me. Darth Vader is no more. Now I am Anakin.  


            Padme turns, beaming with joy not withheld. "Ani, my sweet Ani. You have done it."  
            "Done what, my dear Padme?" My reply comes, not as a question to be answered, but as a tease.  
            "Why, you have fulfilled the prophecy." Padme smiles knowingly. "The galaxy is restored."  
            "And what of Palpatine?" That part was puzzling.  
            Padme, ever delightful, replied. "Palpatine has turned from the dark side. He is now with…"  
            "Mara?"  
            "Yes, my inquisitive husband."  
            "So the galaxy is now restored, and the prophecy completed. And what of the rest?"  
            "That remains to be seen, Ani. It remains to be seen…"


End file.
